Sueño de una noche de Otoño
by Erusel
Summary: Galadriel decide ir a Rivendel...pero algo inesperado sucede en su primera noche de viaje trayendo consigo un amor imposible. COMPLETO
1. Lo que no debió ser

Haldir se levanto muy temprano ese día, acompañaría a Lady Galadriel ya que deseaba ir a visitar a Lord Elrond en rivendel y había solicitado que el capitán de la guardia la acompañara, como la dama deseaba que fuera un viaje rapido solo irían ellos dos. Haldir se había opuesto a la idea igual que la mitad de la corte pero la reina había tenido oidos sordos a sus protestas, ella había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría, él lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Haldir se arreglo y tomo su equipaje, llevaba ropa suficiente para los 15 dias que duraría el viaje a Rivendel, salio de prisa de su habitación, no era correcto hacer esperar a una dama y mucho menos a su reina. Camino lentamente por los corredores hasta que llego a la habitación de lady Galadriel y toco suavemente, escucho una voz de mujer desde adentro decir "adelante", así que abrio la puerta lentamente y entro. Galadriel lo miro y sonrío.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, estoy listo para cuando usted disponga partir" - Haldir hizo una ligera reverencia mientras hablaba  
  
"Muy bien Haldir, ya han preparado los caballos, esperame abajo mientras busco a Lord Celeborn" - dijo suavemente la reina, a lo que Haldir obedecio inmediatamente no sin antes hacer una breve inclinación a manera de despedida.  
  
Media hora despues Lady Galadriel ya estaba abajo, Haldir ayudo a la dama a montar el corcel de color blanco que la esperaba y enseguida él monto un caballo azabache e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. Haldir procuro llevar a su reina por los lugares mas seguros posibles, cerca de las antiguas minas de Moria se detuvieron a pasar la noche, se encontraban fuera del territorio de Lorién por lo que Haldir agudizo sus sentidos para evitar que Lady Galadriel estuviera en peligro, ella lo tranquilizo y le pidío que se sentara en la fogata a su lado. Haldir se encontraba muy molesto porque su reina iba a dormir en condiciones nada acordes a su posición, así que intento prepararle un lecho enorme y confortable a Galadriel incluso utilizando sus propias mantas, esta actitud no paso desapercibida para ella y sonrío levemente al ver a su gallardo guardián y lo incomoda que le resultaba a este la situación.  
  
"Mi lady, será mejor que descanse ya que mañana nos espera un día muy largo. Usted intente dormir, yo haré guardia y vigilare su sueño" - Haldir hablaba solenmemente.  
  
"No te preocupes Haldir, mi poder nos mantiene a salvo. ¿donde dormiras?"- Galadriel lo miro inquieta al ver que haldir no tendria a donde descansar, el suelo estaba demasiado frío como para que el durmiera ahí.  
  
"No tenga cuidado por mi, mi lady. Yo estare bien, aquí usted es la prioridad" - respondió Haldir intentando tranquilizar a su reina  
  
"De ninguna manera Haldir, anda ven aquí, dormirás a mi lado...el lecho que me preparaste es suficientemente grande para los dos" - dijo ella  
  
"Mi lady, por supuesto que no, yo no puedo dormir en el mismo lecho que usted!"- Haldir la miro escandalizado  
  
"No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando. Haldir de Lorién ¿acaso osas desobedecer una orden de tu reina?"- dijo ella, mientras sonreía para sus adentros, la partida estaba ganada  
  
"Por supuesto que no, mi lady"- dijo el bajando la mirada  
  
"entonces ven aquí, comienza a hacer frío"- finalizo ella mientras hacía espacio debajo de las mantas para que Haldir se acomodara a su lado.  
  
Haldir se recosto a lado de Galadriel intentando no incomodarla, se alegraba no tener que dormir en el suelo porque en verdad estaba haciendo mucho frio. Puso un brazo bajo su cabeza haciendo veces de almohada, noto que Lady Galadriel se movía incomoda al sentir el suelo duro bajo su cabeza, por lo que Haldir volteo a ver a su señora.  
  
"Mi lady, si esta incomoda puede apoyarse en mi brazo"- dijo Haldir suavemente aunque un poco titubeante  
  
"No me gustaría que tu brazo se entumiera, pero si te aceptaría que me permitieras recargarme en tu pecho si no te molesta" -dijo Galadriel tranquilamente, Haldir la miro dudoso un momento pero la comodidad de su señora era su prioridad, así que asintío suavemente y paso el brazo por detras de la cabeza de Galadriel, esta se apoyo en su pecho y paso su mano por la cintura de Haldir. La respiración de Haldir se acelero por un momento pero al recordar con quien estaba se obligo a si mismo a no pensar mas al respecto ya que sería una falta hacia su señora.  
  
Galadriel cerro los ojos y sonrío disimuladamente al descubrir la turbación de su guerrero, no tardo en dormirse en tan comoda posición. Haldir miraba las hojas de los arboles mecerse por la brisa nocturna y noto que el frío iba en aumento, el susurro de los insectos nocturnos no se hizo a esperar, entonando su suave melodía, Haldir sintío a su señora ceñirse mas a su cuerpo intentando escapar del frío de media noche, la mano de Galadriel entre sueños intentando encontrar calor entro debajo de la ropa de Haldir, este al sentir la mano fría de su señora no pudo evitar estremecerse, lo que hizo que su señora abriera lentamente los ojos y le dedicara una dulce sonrisa.  
  
"lamento haberte incomodado Haldir" - dijo su señora retirando su mano de debajo de las ropas de Haldir con un ligero rubor en su delicado rostro.  
  
"descuide mi lady, no ha sido nada" - Haldir dijo suavemente al tiempo que en sus ojos se notaba el asombro que la belleza de su señora a la luz de la luna le producía. Haldir inmediatamente recupero la compostura.  
  
Galadriel se estremecio por el intenso frío, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su guardián por lo que este la abrazo acercandola a su cuerpo. Galadriel miro a Haldir extrañada pero no deseaba perturbarlo por lo que acepto el gesto de cortesía de Haldir y también lo abrazo, después de todo se imagino que el debía sentir el mismo frío penetrante. Galadriel podia sentir el cuerpo de Haldir a su lado, sus manos podían sentir su abdomen duro y bien formado, un escalofrío recorrío su espina dorsal. Frotó su mejilla en el pecho de Haldir intentando desvanecer la sensación pero esta prevalecía, ella nunca había sentido esto antes, ni siquiera con su amado esposo Celeborn. Haldir era hermoso sin dudarlo, se había sorprendido varias veces contemplando su faz, sus ojos azules eran solo comparados con el color del firmamento a medio día. Galadriel levanto su mirada al sentirse observada, Haldir la miraba, Haldir tardo un momento en desviar su rostro ya que no podía permitirse tal atrevimiento. Galadriel se vio impulsada por una fuerza irresistible que la obligaba a estar mas cerca de ese hermoso y orgulloso elfo, su mano acaricio la barbilla de Haldir lo que provoco que este volteara a verla. Ella no pudo resistirse mas y se vio asi misma acercar sus labios a los de Haldir, intento detenerse pero era muy tarde, sus labios y los de Haldir se unieron en un delicioso beso. Haldir se vio azotado por sentimientos contradictorios, su calidad de guerrero le impedía acercarse a su señora pero sus labios eran tan dulces....no pudo evitarlo y se dejo llevar. Galadriel no deseaba detenerse aunque su razón se lo ordenaba, había algo que la instigaba a seguir entre sus brazos, a hacer aun mas intimo el contacto entre ellos.....decidio que esa noche sería solo de ellos dos....que se dejaría llevar....Esa noche Galadriel y Haldir sellaron su unión con algo mas que besos....  
  
A la mañana siguiente Galadriel desperto en el lecho improvisado, Haldir ya no se encontraba ahí, ella se incorporó y se vistio rapidamente, Haldir llego al poco rato con agua fresca y se dispuso a preparar un frugal desayuno para su señora, todo el tiempo con la mirada baja...Galadriel lo imito, hacer el amor con Haldir había sido soberbio pero sabía la lucha interna que él estaba librando, ella misma lo hacia. Haldir levanto la vista y vio a su señora sentada a poca distancia.  
  
"mi lady....por favor perdoneme.....no se lo que...." - no pudo continuar porque su señora se había levantado y lo había obligado a callar.  
  
"Haldir....yo deseaba lo que paso anoche....fue hermoso...pero no debes disculparte, entiendo que es algo que no debío ocurrir pero no lo considero un error...solo te pido que lo guardes en tu corazón y nunca lo olvides...ya que yo nunca lo hare" - ella sonrío tristemente mientras pronuncio estas palabras  
  
"Mi lady, el amor y admiración que siempre he sentido por usted no se compara al que siento ahora...salve la dama blanca de Lorién, ahora mas que nunca su subdito Haldir le entrega su vida y su espada"- anunció Haldir solenmemente - "Guardare esto en mi memoria y tenga por seguro que nunca nadie lo sabra, se lo juro por Elbereth"- finalizo  
  
"Lo sé mi querido Haldir, lo sé" - dijo Galadriel mientras una sonrisa tranquila inundaba su rostro.  
  
Haldir levanto el pequeño campamento y preparo los caballos rápidamente, era tarde y debían continuar su viaje a Rivendel, avanzaban a caballo y el cabello dorado de su señora ondeaba con el viento, no pudo evitar admirarla mas. Sonrío para si mismo y hizo un juramento....Haldir de Lorién moriría por ella sin dudarlo..... 


	2. Celos

**SEGUNDA PARTE: **Celos 

Hacía tres días que habían llegado Galadriel y Haldir a Rivendel desde Lothlorién. Elrond y Celebrian se encontraban felices de recibirlos por lo que preparaban una gran fiesta en su honor. Haldir caminaba por las calles de Rivendel, no solía salir de Lorién para viajas de placer, por lo que se encontraba sin idea de que hacer, no podía volver con su señora Galadriel puesto que ella se hallaba ocupada con su familia. Se sentó en una pequeña banca de un jardín, desde ahí podía ver el río y la casa de Elrond. Aún estaba un poco confundido por lo que había pasado, pero movió la cabeza intentando sacarlo de su mente, fue cuando una voz femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Aiya"- saludó una elfa que se acercó tímidamente.

"Aiya"- respondió Haldir sin mucho interés.

"eres del bosque de Lorién, verdad?"- preguntó ella

"así es..."- respondió Haldir ligeramente interesado en como es que ella sabía quien era él.

"WOW....debe ser genial...como me encantaría ir allí algún día...pero mis tíos nunca me dejarían"- dijo esto último con un ligero rastro de tristeza en su voz, miró a Haldir y sonriente agregó- "por cierto mi nombre es Eryn"

"es un placer dama Eryn, mi nombre es Haldir"- dijo él con una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa, esta joven le empezaba a agradar...después de todo tuvo la cortesía de hablarle, cosa que ningún otro elfo había hecho salvo para preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

"oh no me llames dama Eryn...me hace sentir vieja y solo tengo 2, 500 años y también háblame de tú"- dijo Eryn con una sonrisa

"Como digas, Eryn"- Haldir no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a Eryn

"Te gustaría que te mostrara la ciudad?"- preguntó Eryn

"si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría"- aceptó Haldir y le dio el brazo a Eryn, ella lo tomó y se marcharon a recorrer la ciudad.

Una hora y media mas tarde, en el palacio se encontraba Galadriel, estaba algo inquieta por no haber visto a Haldir en todo el día, no le agradaba que él  no le avisara donde estaba, ella se preocupaba mucho por él. Aunque no se lo dijera a Haldir, ella no podía sacar de su mente lo que habían vivido juntos, ahora que se hallaba tan lejos de su esposo, la idea de pasar mas tiempo con Haldir que no fuera como su acostumbrada relación señora-guardián no le resultaba tan descabellada. Haldir había podido despertar sentimientos que con su esposo nunca conoció, amaba a su esposo Celeborn, por supuesto que si, pero era un amor de seguridad, con él siempre sabía lo que pasaría después, siempre estaba segura de cómo él reaccionaría. A diferencia de Haldir quien siempre sabía sorprenderla, era apasionado, poderoso y hermoso. Una combinación muy peligrosa. Galadriel  salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una risa de mujer acompañada de la voz de Haldir, volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenían las risas y se acercó sin que ellos pudieran verle. Ahí se encontraba una mujer elfa de cabello azabache y ojos grises. Sintió celos al ver como ella retiraba un cabello de la frente de Haldir y acariciaba su mejilla en el proceso. Haldir sonrió en respuesta y Galadriel siempre tan pacifica sintió hervir su sangre. "Quién era esa elfa que se atrevía a tocar a SU Haldir"- pensó ella, sin aguantar mas tiempo decidió acercarse a donde se encontraban.

"Haldir, te he buscado por todo el palacio"- dijo Galadriel sorprendiendo a ambos elfos

"mi señora Galadriel....perdone salí a dar un paseo"- dijo él haciendo una reverencia a Galadriel

"Descuida, Haldir pero acaso no me presentas a tu amiga"- preguntó Galadriel con un rastro de molestia en su delicada voz que paso desapercibida para Haldir pero no para Eryn quien frunció el cejo.

"Si mi señora, ella es una....amiga....su nombre es Eryn. Eryn ella es mi señora Galadriel, reina de Lorién...mi reina"- finalizó Haldir 

"Es un placer, su majestad"- dijo Eryn con una sonrisa cortes pero fingida, no le agradaba la forma en que la reina la veía.

_"No tienes que fingir Eryn...sé que no te he agradado..."- _Eryn abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Galadriel en su mente. Haldir al notar el rostro de Eryn supo con certeza lo que su señora hacía, aunque se preguntaba porque lo hacía.

"_que brujería es esta? Como es que la escucho en mi mente?"- _preguntó Eryn incrédula__

_"es mi poder, aunque no es por eso que hablo ahora contigo, solo he de advertirte algo, sé que Haldir te interesa pero por tu bien aléjate de él, yo soy SU REINA, entendiste?"- dijo Galadriel _

_"no temo a una mujer celosa, que es eso lo que le pasa....Haldir me interesa y no dejaré de hablarle puesto que él me ha dicho que su corazón no tiene dueña, así que ahorrese sus amenazas, su majestad...."- _contestó Eryn de la misma forma en que Galadriel le había estado hablando, acompañado de una mirada desafiante.

Haldir miraba la escena sin entender que pasaba, la manera en como Eryn miraba a su señora Galadriel no era la correcta, mas sin embargo Galadriel la miraba de una forma sumamente agresiva, ese fuego de completo rencor en sus ojos nunca lo había visto.

"Haldir debo irme, es tarde y mis tíos deben estar preocupados. Me encantará acompañarte al baile como tu pareja"- dijo Eryn reafirmando esta última palabra.

El comentario produjo la reacción esperada por Eryn, Galadriel no soportó mas y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada mas dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones, dejando a Haldir sin saber que hacer. 

"anda...ve con tu reina, si es lo que deseas"- dijo Eryn con tristeza

"ella no me ha dicho que la acompañe"- dijo él

"como sea...sé que lo harás. Bueno te esperaré aquí mañana a las 8 en punto, estamos?"- dijo ella retomando su sonrisa característica.

"Como digas"- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una vez que Eryn se hubo marchado, Haldir salió tras Galadriel, le molestaba la forma en que ella había actuado y deseaba saber el motivo. Él respetaba a su señora pero la forma en que había tratado a Eryn no era común en ella y él tenía derecho de saber el motivo. Una vez fuera de las habitaciones de Galadriel, Haldir toco la puerta, al escuchar "adelante" entró. Vio a Galadriel sentada en un banco cerca del balcón. Ella lo volteo a ver y sonrío.

"Que deseas Haldir?"- pregunt

"deseo saber que acaba de ocurrir allá afuera"- respondió él 

"no creo que esa sea forma de dirigirte a tu reina"- dijo Galadriel poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia Haldir, una vez frente a él volvió a decir- "aunque responderé tu pregunta. Esa elfa esta interesada en ti como algo mas que amigo, por si no lo habías notado"

"lo sé, pero no creo que sea asunto suyo, mi reina..."- respondió él sumamente irritado. No le gustaba que ella se metiera de esa forma en su vida, cuando ella le pertenecía a otro.

"Si es mi asunto, porque....."- Galadriel se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que pasaría si seguía hablando.

"por que?"- preguntó él aún mas molesto por el repentino silencio de Galadriel. Ella no respondía, así que Haldir la tomó de los brazos y susurro con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, reflejada en su voz- "no tienes derecho a hacerme esto, te respeto y te amo...pero soy un hombre y siento....no tienes que jugar con mis sentimientos"- finalizo él soltándola y disponiéndose a irse.

"Yo no juego contigo, yo te amo...y te deseo tanto como tú a mi..."- dijo Galadriel en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara. Haldir se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, tomo a Galadriel en sus brazos y la arrojó a la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con seguro, después volvió hacia donde estaba Galadriel acostándose sobre ella - "demuéstralo"- fue todo lo que él dijo.

Seis horas después, Haldir yacía dormido en la cama de Galadriel, ella desnuda a su lado abrazada a él. Veía el hermoso pecho de él, bajar y subir al ritmo de su respiración y sus bellos cabellos rubios desparramados en la almohada. La imagen de Eryn acariciando su rostro volvió a su mente y  frunció el cejo. Escuchó a Haldir hablar en sueños y acercó su oído a su boca para escuchar lo que decía- "Galadriel, te amo"- dijo Haldir en un susurro. 

Galadriel sonrió y besó a Haldir aún dormido, acarició su rostro justo donde la mano de Eryn había rozado con su piel –"Eres mío, Haldir de Loríen y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi lado"- dijo Galadriel suavemente, pero sus hermosos ojos verdes se nublaron al aparecer la imagen de Eryn en su mente - "nadie"- repitió.


	3. El baile

**TERCERA PARTE: **El baile

Haldir abrió los ojos lentamente, Galadriel aún dormía recargada en su pecho, ya era algo tarde. El baile en su honor sería en un par de horas y debían arreglarse. Haldir levanto la cabeza de Galadriel de su pecho y la puso en una almohada dándole un beso en una mejilla, lo que provoco que Galadriel comenzara a despertar. Haldir se levanto y se estiro, mientras Galadriel terminaba de despertarse y contemplaba el cuerpo perfecto de su amante.

Haldir la miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a besarla, ella lo abrazo respondiendo el beso y haciéndolo mas profundo. Haldir se separo, era tarde y debía ir a alistarse.

"será mejor que me vaya ya"- dijo Haldir comenzando a buscar su ropa regada por toda la habitación.

"es una lástima que tengamos que ir a ese baile, preferiría quedarme en cama contigo"- dijo Galadriel con fastidio tapándose su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas de seda- "tal vez deberíamos decir que estamos indispuestos y quedarnos"- agregó con una sonrisa coqueta

"no, no podemos...aunque lo deseara...a ti te esperan la señora Celebrian y el caballero Elrond y yo debo ir a buscar a Eryn"- contestó Haldir suavemente

"¿Eryn?"- preguntó Galadriel parándose de la cama 

"si...ya sabías que iría con ella al baile"- contestó tranquilamente Haldir, sin notar que Galadriel comenzaba a molestarse.

"no creo que debas ir con ella"- dijo Galadriel por fin después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras Haldir continuaba vistiéndose

"no creo que eso sea tu desición"- respondió él al ver hacia donde se encaminaba la conversación

"Claro que es asunto mío...por si no lo recuerdas acabamos de hacer el amor, eso lo hace asunto mío"- reclamó Galadriel alzando el tono de su voz

"será mejor que me vaya, hablamos cuando estes mas tranquila"- fue todo lo que dijo Haldir saliendo de la habitación, justo a tiempo para que no le diera un jarrón que Galadriel en su furia le había arrojado.

Una hora y media después, Haldir salía de su habitación. Se había vestido con una túnica ajustada de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto salvo por dos trenzas que salían de sus sienes para hacer una detrás de su cabeza. Caminaba despacio ya que aún tenía tiempo, seguía molesto por la actitud de Galadriel. Sería mejor que mañana hablará con ella, esto no podía seguir así si en verdad esperaban que su relación funcionara, se detuvo un momento...¿de que relación hablaba? Ellos no tenía una relación. Haldir suspiró y apresuro el paso, pudo dislumbrar debajo de un claro de luz azulada a Eryn, fue hasta que estuvo mas cerca que pudo apreciarla en todo su esplendor. Llevaba un vestido de color vino pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí caía suelto, con un generoso escote y mangas anchas. Se maravillo de su piel como el mármol y su cabello negro recogido sobre su nuca con hilos de plata entrelazados

Eryn al ver llegar a Haldir se quedo callada unos minutos, lucía soberbio con ese traje negro. Cualquier mujer se sentiría honrada de poseer a semejante elfo. Él le sonrío y le dio el brazo, el cual fue tomado con gusto por Eryn. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al salón principal, ahí ya había numerosas parejas reunidas incluyendo a Elrond y su esposa, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel y por supuesto Galadriel. Esta les dirigió una mirada fulminante en cuanto entraron, la cual no paso desapercibida para ninguno, pero Haldir prefirió ignorarla. Eryn estrecho el brazo de Haldir aún mas contra su cuerpo, lo que lleno de furia a Galadriel. Haldir lo noto y volteó a ver a Eryn la cual simplemente le dedico una sonrisa - "esta era una elfa de cuidado sin duda alguna" pensó. 

Estuvieron bailando, charlando y riendo durante un par de horas. Galadriel no les quitaba la vista de encima y Haldir empezaba a incomodarse, Eryn lo notó. 

"oye Haldir, por que no vamos a otro lugar? – dijo ella con una sonrisa

"claro"- contestó él feliz de poder salir de ese lugar.

Minutos después, caminaban por el palacio. Eryn miraba de reojo a Haldir, él era hermoso sin duda. Decidió que era ahora o nunca. 

"Haldir"- susurró ella

"que pasa Eryn?"- preguntó él volteando a verla interesado

"yo...quería decirte...."- ella se quedó callada un momento, después volteo a ver a Haldir y se decidió. Eryn abrazo a Haldir y lo besó. Él se quedó petrificado unos minutos, iba a separarla pero Eryn no le permitía escapar del abrazo y él no deseaba usar la fuerza con ella. Eryn siguió besando a Haldir y pasó a sus orejas, esto decidió todo. Haldir llevó a Eryn a su habitación cerca de ahí. Abrió la puerta y ambos se internaron en las penumbras de la estancia.

Al día siguiente, Galadriel caminaba por los corredores. Ayer había estado muy mal con Haldir, después de todo él la amaba y no la engañaría. Salió de sus pensamientos porque ya había llegado a la habitación de Haldir, abrió lentamente la puerta ya que quería sorprenderlo. Vio una figura acostada en la cama cubierta, se acercó sin hacer ruido y levanto la sabana para darle un beso. Un grito se ahogo en su garganta, esa era una mujer.

Haldir salió del baño y se quedo de piedra al ver lo que ocurría. Galadriel miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Eryn desnuda en la cama...en su cama. Galadriel levantó la mirada hacía Haldir quien solo vestía un pantalón de seda rojo sangre. En su mirada se reflejaba su dolor y decepción, se levanto e iba a salir de la habitación pero Haldir la detuvo.

"por favor, déjame expli...."- Haldir no pudo terminar la oración porque un golpe de Galadriel en su rostro lo detuvo.

"te odio..."- fue lo único que dijo mientras salía deprisa de la habitación envuelta en llanto.****


	4. Confidencias

**CUARTA PARTE**:  Confidencias

Galadriel corría por el palacio llorando, era increíble como el engaño de Haldir pudiera doler tanto....engaño?....no hubo tal....después de todo ella estaba casada y él era libre, no la había engañado en ninguna forma y sin embargo, le dolía...le dolía el hecho de que otra mujer pudiera tocarlo, lo amaba tanto mas que por su belleza física...ella amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, amaba su arrogancia en el combate, su olor, su lealtad y sobretodo esa hermosa sonrisa...que estaba segura que hasta los mismos Valar podrían envidiar.  Lo amo desde el día en que nació...

Galadriel se detuvo al notar la mirada de los elfos curiosos, lo que menos deseaba era despertar sospechas, mas sin embargo necesitaba desahogarse...pero con quien? Quien podría ser tan comprensivo para aconsejarla a pesar de su infidelidad hacia su señor?....se detuvo un momento dudosa, no sabía a quien acudir. Su mirada se iluminó instantes después, si había alguien que la apoyaría, después de todo habían sido amigos desde hacia muchos siglos....si, él la apoyaría.  Caminó lentamente por los pasillos hasta la estancia que buscaba, se detuvo frente a la puerta reuniendo valor para tocar, por fin toco lentamente la puerta y entró sigilosamente al escuchar una voz masculina desde adentro decir "adelante"

"aiya...Glorfindel"- dijo suavemente al ver al elfo rubio sentado en un sillón leyendo.

"aiya Galadriel"- respondió él poniéndose de pie.

"no te pongas de pie....solo..."- Galadriel se detuvo bajando su mirada al suelo. Glorfindel lo notó y se extraño, ella no había actuado así desde hacia mucho tiempo, algo debía estar mal.

"¿te sientes bien?"- preguntó él preocupado

"no...yo..."- Galadriel no pudo terminar la frase porque cayo de rodillas en el suelo envuelta en llanto. Glorfindel corrió a levantarla y la llevo al sillón donde minutos antes él había estado sentado.

"dime que te ocurre...Galadriel por favor, dime acaso algo ha pasado?"- preguntó él impotente de no poder ayudar a su amiga

"yo....te necesito Glorfindel....pero júrame que no le dirás a nadie ni me juzgarás, ya bastante tengo conmigo misma para que tú también lo hagas" – dijo mientras lo miraba suplicante.

"te lo juro"- respondió él solemnemente. Galadriel levanto la mirada, aun húmeda por las lágrimas pensando por donde iniciar su relato, decidió que entre mas rápido lo dijera, mejor se sentiría.

"yo...engañe a Celeborn"- dijo simplemente. Glorfindel se sorprendió por lo que su amiga acaba de decir, pero decidió que esperaría a saber toda la historia antes de decir algo.

"Como y con quien ha sido?"- dijo intentando alentarla a seguir con su relato.

"fue durante el viaje hacia aquí"- respondió ella mirándolo, esperando a que Glorfindel adivinara el resto.

"eso quiere decir...que es con Haldir, cierto?"- preguntó él, aunque sabía cual sería la respuesta.

"así fue....pero no lo planeamos, al menos sé que él no lo planeo. Llegamos aquí y seguimos viéndonos...pero hoy...lo encontré en la cama con una elfa que ha conocido aqui"- dijo ella reanudando el llanto.

"eso te duele?"- indago Glorfindel

"mas de lo que desearía aceptar...lo amo tanto, Glorfindel...y no se que hacer, yo no puedo reclamarle nada, pues yo estoy atada a alguien mas y él no."- finalizó esperando que su amigo valorara la situación.

"él te ama?"- preguntó Glorfindel por fin

"si....lo sé por la forma en que me mira, nadie podría mirar de esa forma sin sentir amor"- respondió Galadriel convencida.

"que piensas hacer?"- preguntó él

"no lo sé, sé que debo alejarme de él...pero no me atrevo, sin su presencia moriría de tristeza y sé que no puedo dejar a Celeborn, no puedo sacrificar a Lorién por mi felicidad, por mucho que lo desee"- susurró Galadriel, sin intentar esconder el dolor que el hecho le producía

"Galadriel, el verdadero amor es una joya muy rara....estas segura que lo que sientes es verdadero amor o solo te sientes atraída por su belleza?"- preguntó Glorfindel suavemente intentando no sonar ofensivo.

"he vivido demasiado como para confundir amor con placer....y te digo...esto es amor"- finalizó ella son la sinceridad reflejada en su voz

"si es así, solo puedo aconsejarte una cosa....habla con él, disfruten estos días que estarán juntos porque como ya has dicho Lorién es primero, Erú  sabrá recompensar tu sacrificio"- dijo él con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de oro de su amiga, él sabía por lo que ella atravesaba. Conocer el amor y perderlo era incluso mas cruel que no haberlo conocido nunca, pero preferible.

"eso haré, amigo. Sin importar lo mucho que viva nunca sabría como agradecerte lo que has hecho y aún haces por mi"- respondió ella acariciando el rostro de Glorfindel con dulzura –"solo puedo decirte gracias, aunque una simple palabra sea insuficiente"- agregó dándole un beso a su amigo en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Glorfindel se llenaron de lágrimas. Entre los de su raza, no era común esta clase de muestras de afecto y aún menos entre elfas y elfos. Por eso valoraba tanto ese gesto de amistad. Él adoraba a Galadriel, ella era el último lazo que aún quedaba en esta tierra de la época en que él fue feliz. Él no podía estar con los suyos...ni con su amada hasta el día en que el mal fuera por fin derrotado definitivamente. Galadriel sabía los pensamientos que nublaban la mente y alma de su querido amigo, por lo que en un intento de darle esperanza profetizó.

"el día en que has de navegar por las aguas que te separan de tus seres queridos, esta cerca. Aún habrán muchos días oscuros, mas que cualquiera que hayamos conocido en nuestras largas vidas, pero la luz surgirá con mayor esplendor. No desesperes, amigo mío"- finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

"que así sea"- secundó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Haldir aún se encontraba de pie, con una mano en su rostro justo en el lugar donde la mano de Galadriel lo había golpeado. El dolor que sentía era mas emocional que físico ya que Galadriel no era lo suficiente fuerte para dañarlo seriamente. Sus ojos azules amenazaban con dejar escapar un par de lágrimas intentando así controlar las emociones que luchaban por desbordarse de su ser. 

Eryn se puso de pie con su cuerpo aún desnudo, a pesar que lo había conocido hacía muy poco tiempo, ella lo amaba. Él era un elfo tan fácil de amar y se odiaba así misma por ser la causante de su dolor. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo intentando confortarlo. Él se dio la vuelta y le respondió el abrazo dejando su orgullo a un lado y comenzando a llorar. Ambos se arrodillaron, el rostro de Haldir oculto en el pecho de Eryn intento sacar todo esa pena que inundaba su alma y ella simplemente intentando no llorar por el daño que le había hecho al ser que mas amaba en este mundo.

"la amo tanto"- susurró él entre lágrimas

"lo sé"- dijo ella comenzando a llorar. 

Ambos se quedaron así durante momentos que a ambos le parecieron eternos, un par de almas atormentadas por el dolor y el amor. Una lloraba  por haber perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz y la otra por nunca haberla tenido...


	5. Por amor a él

**CAPITULO CINCO**: Por amor a él

Galadriel salió de la habitación de Glorfindel ya mas tranquila, su amigo tenía una serenidad que confortaba a cualquiera que buscara consuelo en su compañía, él mas que nadie sabía lo que era sufrir por amor....su tiempo estaba cerca, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus aposentos, entró y se recostó a descansar, estaba muy cansada...no física sino espiritualmente, el dolor sin duda era extenuante. 

Unos golpes suaves en su puerta la despertaron, había dormido un par de horas. Galadriel se levantó lentamente, con movimientos gráciles. Se arregló un poco y dijo "adelante", una elfa entró a la habitación, se sorprendió de la oscuridad reinante ya que galadriel había cerrado las cortinas.

"mi señora.....yo.....necesito hablar con usted"- dijo la elfa suavemente

"que haces aquí? No me has hecho suficiente daño, ya acaso?"- respondió Galadriel con rencor al reconocer la voz de la elfa que tenía enfrente.

"sé que usted ha sufrido pero yo también....aunque no estoy aquí para discutir....estoy aquí porque el ser que mas amo en el mundo esta sufriendo por su causa"- dijo Eryn con dolor, el cual no paso desapercibido para Galadriel

"sufre por lo que él mismo ha hecho, además no creo que sufra tanto cuando te ha mandado a ti"- respondió la reina dándose la vuelta

"él no sabe que estoy aquí"- susurró Eryn – "él la ama a usted......y aunque rompa mi corazón, deseo que él sea feliz..."- agregó con las lágrimas comenzando a escurrir por sus bellos ojos grises

Galadriel volteó a ver a Eryn, por primera vez la vio como algo mas que una mujer que deseaba robarle el amor de Haldir y por fin se dio cuenta...ella simplemente era culpable del mismo error que ella...de amar a ese elfo rubio de ojos azules – "no hay nada que pueda hacer, aún cuando deseará perdonarlo...no podemos estar juntos"- finalizó la reina.

"señora.....podría hablar con usted de mujer a mujer?"- preguntó Eryn tímidamente 

"de que podrías desear hablar conmigo?"- preguntó Galadriel fríamente

"del amor....."- respondió la elfa. Galadriel guardó silencio un momento, su bondad natural venció al rencor que había reinado en su alma hasta ese momento.

"ven, siéntate a mi lado y hablemos....después de todo....tenemos algo en común"- dijo la reina con una sonrisa sincera

"si......nuestro amor por él"- respondió Eryn con tristeza. Se acercó a la reina y se sentó frente a ella.

"señora.....porque el amor duele tanto?"- preguntó la elfa mas joven con el dolor asomándose en su mirada

"porque si no doliera....olvidaríamos lo importante que es"- respondió Galadriel maternalmente.

"pero.....no entiendo....nunca había sentido esto....podría dar mi vida con tal de verlo sonreír, daría mi alma, mi cuerpo, cada cosa que poseo por él"- dijo con desesperación Eryn 

"igual que yo....ese es el amor.....sabes....un amigo muy sabio me dijo que conocer el amor y perderlo es mas cruel que no haberlo conocido nunca, pero preferible....y estoy de acuerdo con él...has amado....sabes lo que es ser capaz de dar tu vida por ese amor, debes agradecer a los Valar por ese privilegio"- Galadriel acaricio el cabello de Eryn con ternura, esas palabras no solo eran para Eryn también eran para ella.

"fui muy tonta"- dijo de pronto Eryn con un sonrisa triste

"¿por qué dices eso?"- preguntó la reina sin comprender

"por creer que podría lograr que él me escogiera sobre usted.....ha sido un privilegio conocerla, señora"- dijo la elfa poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de que Galadriel pudiera reaccionar – "él la ama.....sea feliz ahora que puede, sin pensar en el futuro....su futuro es hoy entre sus brazos....disfrútelo mientras yo vivo envidiosa de su suerte..."- continuó la elfa deteniéndose un momento en la puerta, después salió.

Los ojos de Galadriel se llenaron de lágrimas, esta niña comparada con ella....le había mostrado el sacrificio que ella sería incapaz de realizar, se puso de pie. Debía buscarlo y hablar con él.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haldir estaba sentado en el balcón, había caminado por el bosque durante horas y ahora solo deseaba sentarse a ver las estrellas. Lucían tan hermosas, desde siempre había gustado de mirarlas....tan distantes...poderosas y vulnerables en la oscuridad imperante...el amor podía ser así...

Un ruido sacó a Haldir de sus contemplaciones, él volteó de prisa regañándose a si mismo por tal descuido. Ahí parada estaba Galadriel, cuando él la vio bajo la mirada apenado, no se atrevía siquiera a verla a los ojos.

"necesito hablar contigo, Haldir"- dijo de pronto la reina. Haldir iba a ponerse de pie pero ella lo detuvo, sentándose a su lado

"sobre que desea hablar conmigo, mi reina?"- preguntó él serio

"Eryn fue a hablar conmigo hace un rato...llevo horas buscándote"- dijo la reina mirando al cielo

"yo....lamento lo que pasó, me deje llevar.....perdóneme, por favor..."- suplicó Haldir con las lágrimas amenazando desbordarse de sus ojos.

"no tengo nada que perdonarte....yo te amo....no me importa lo que hayas hecho...es todo lo que me importa...deseo amarte aunque sea por poco tiempo"- Galadriel se abalanzo a los brazos de Haldir envuelta en llanto. Él la miró sin comprender del todo el cambio que había tenido lugar en tan poco tiempo, pero daba gracias a los Valar por tenerla ahí ahora.

"no existen palabras en ninguna lengua que se haya inventado sin importar lo bellas que estas sean, que puedan describir lo que siento por ti..."- dijo él obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

"me basta con un te amo"-dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona. Él sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

"te amo, mi reina"- susurró él 


	6. Sacrificio por Lorién

**CAPITULO SEIS**:  Sacrificio por Lotlorién

Haldir se levantó temprano ese día, aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Galadriel aún dormía en la gran cama de sabanas de seda, él no quería despertarla ya que sabía lo que pasaría, de lo que tendrían que hablar. El caballero Celeborn había enviado un mensajero instando a Galadriel a volver ese mismo día, partirían al despuntar el alba. 

Haldir salió al balcón de la habitación cuidándose de que nadie lo viera, no era conveniente que el último día que estarían ahí comenzaran los rumores sobre el guardián que había pasado la noche con la señora de los Galadrim. Respiró el aire frío de la madrugada, las estrellas aún alumbraban el cielo nocturno. Escuchó a Galadriel despertando, sabía que ella pronto estaría a su lado y tendrían esa charla que él por todos los medios deseaba evitar.

"buenos días, mi amor"- Galadriel sonrió mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Haldir

"buenos días, mi reina"- respondió él fríamente

"que te ocurre?"- preguntó ella separándose de él

"lo siento, es solo que se lo que la mañana traerá y estoy un poco triste"- Haldir abrazó a Galadriel intentando disculparse por su actitud anterior.

Galadriel se acercó mas al balcón viendo las estrellas brillantes, sabía a lo que Haldir se refería y el porque de su actitud. Era necesario y en cuanto mas pronto lo hiciera, mas pronto podría estar entre sus brazos.

"debemos hablar..."- dijo ella tristemente

"lo sé"- respondió él bajando la mirada

"ven a mi lado....nadie nos verá"- dijo Galadriel volteando a ver al ser que mas había amado en su inmortal vida.  Haldir se acercó hasta estar a su lado, el viento mecía sus cabellos como intentando infundirles valor a los desafortunados amantes – "pronto partiremos a Lorién...ahí me espera mi...."

"tu esposo"- Haldir finalizó la oración en lugar de Galadriel con tristeza

"Haldir....sabes que te amo y moriría por ti cada día por el resto de la eternidad pero mi gente me necesita....como podría inspirarles valor y confianza si he traicionado el lazo mas sagrado que hay para nosotros"- prosiguió ella con las lágrimas empezando a brotar de su ser

"el lazo mas importante para nosotros es el amor....estar conmigo honraría ese amor....o es que acaso no me amas?"- indagó él buscando la forma de permanecer juntos

"te amo con cada fibra de mi ser....cada segundo de mi eternidad será el infierno sin ti....y sin embargo ese es el destino que he de elegir.....yo fundé Lorién hace muchos años ya, tú viniste al mundo en la época de su esplendor...creciste entre la seguridad de los árboles de oro. No tengo derecho a quitarles esa oportunidad a los que aún han de venir...lo sabes, no es así? "- dijo ella suavemente intentando calmar el dolor en el corazón de su amante.

"lo sé y se que es lo correcto.....no podría ser feliz si eso significara el fin de mi pueblo"- susurró él 

"pero tú siempre estarás conmigo....cada día durante el resto de la eternidad.....contarás con mi amistad incondicional.....te veré amar a alguien mas mientras mi vida se apaga lentamente al no poder tenerte, mi hermoso guerrero..."- Galadriel sintió un peso en el pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad....que su amor pudiera pertenecer a alguien que no fuera ella.

"yo....nunca dejaré de amarte....no importa que los siglos pasen y todo en la Tierra Media cambie, yo te amare hasta el fin de los siglos.....pero no puedo irme contigo....estar cerca de ti sería una tortura, aunque estar lejos de ti también lo será pero lo prefiero a verte a su lado"- Haldir no pudo obligarse a verla a la cara después de decirle lo que su mente había estado maquinando estos últimos días.

"no...no puedes irte!!! Como podré obligarme a vivir si tu no estas ahí aunque sea para verte de lejos"- gritó Galadriel con la desesperación reflejada en su voz

"si no lo hago estaría siempre el riesgo de que no pudiera soportar tratarte solo como mi reina....nunca podría verte solo como eso, no después de haber sido mi mujer, debes entenderlo"- dijo él acariciando el rostro de Galadriel quien lo veía desolada.

"que así sea......grande es el pecado que he de haber cometido si los Valar me castigan de esta forma pero todo sea por el bienestar de Lorién"- susurró ella mas para si que para Haldir.

"ya viene el amanecer..."- fue todo lo que Haldir pudo decir antes de que los labios de Galadriel aprisionaran los suyos exigiéndole sus demostraciones de amor–"entonces disfrutemos de nuestro presente, ya que no habrá felicidad en nuestro futuro"- le susurró Galadriel al oído.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Galadriel montó a su corcel blanco como la nieve, el mensajero que había llegado hacía unas horas partiría con ella rumbo a Lorién. La reina había expresado sus deseos de que Haldir permaneciera en imladris con su hija y su yerno Elrond. Decía que Haldir deseaba recorrer la Tierra Media antes de volver al servicio de los señores Galadrim. Nadie creyó esta excusa pero al no conocer otro motivo aceptaron enseguida.

La reina miró al balcón de la que había sido su habitación, estaba vacía. Él no se veía por ningún lado, recordó los últimos instantes que pasó junto a su elfo guerrero entre esas sabanas blancas. Aún debían oler a él....ella salió de sus pensamientos al hablarle el elfo que la acompañaba, comenzaron a cabalgar lenta pero firmemente. 

Un elfo rubio observaba a la reina partir sin que esta pudiera verlo. Sus ojos azules siguieron a la elfa de cabellos dorados hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, cerró los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Ella había partido....el ser que mas amaba en el mundo volvía a lado de su señor. Haldir cayo de rodillas en la hierba sollozando, un solo gritó de dolor inundó Imladris, un solo grito en reclamo a Erú por que ella ya no estaba.....un solo grito en señal de luto por el amor que nunca podría ser....


	7. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**: Por la eternidad

El viento frío entro por la ventana de la habitación, moviendo los largos cabellos dorados de la reina de los Galadrim. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules al escuchar las palabras del elfo frente a ella, pareciera como si su destino fuera la soledad. Su esposo le había informado que partiría rumbo a Valinor, hacía años ya que su gente había comenzó a emigrar rumbo a las tierras imperecederas. Los hombres y sus pueblos empezaban a invadir los grandes bosques y los pueblos de elfos que aún vivían en la Tierra Media habían menguado considerablemente. 

"Galadriel.....debo partir con lo que queda de nuestra gente, puedes venir si lo deseas pero sé que aún hay algo que te retiene en estas tierras"- dijo suavemente el elfo de cabellos plateados a la que por tantos siglos fue su compañera.

"ya nada queda para mi en estas tierras...solo la soledad"- respondió melancólicamente la reina noldor. Hacía mas de un siglo que sabía de la muerte de su amado Haldir en batalla durante la guerra del anillo, su recuerdo es el que la mantenía recorriendo los bosques de Lorién a pesar de que su gente había marchado una centuria atrás.

"sé porque te quedas......siempre lo supe y mi egoísmo evitó que hiciera lo que era correcto"- dijo Celeborn levantándose y acercándose al balcón donde el aire aún soplaba.

"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó Galadriel desde su lugar sin comprender el significado de las palabras de su esposo.

"hace 3100 años lo sabía.....supe de tu amor hacia Haldir pero temía vivir solo, temía dejarte ir porque siempre te he amado y siempre voy a hacerlo. Te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros.....pero es hora de que busques tu felicidad"- Celeborn volteó a ver a Galadriel quien lo miraba con un gesto de sorpresa – "perdóname"- agregó con las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

"no tengo nada que perdonarte....pero ya no hay felicidad para mi, amigo mío"- dijo Galadriel poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde Celeborn estaba.

"la vida es mas compleja de lo que a simple vista parece ser....he escuchado que los elfos aún moran en el bosque verde comandados por el rey Legolas, deberías ir un tiempo a verlo"- Celeborn sonrió dulcemente y Galadriel lo imitó.

"si......eso haré"- dijo con desición Galadriel

"Namarië hermana mía. Te esperaré en Valinor con nuestra gente, sé feliz"- se despidió Celeborn besando la mejilla de la que fue su esposa y salió de la estancia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

El rey Legolas estaba sentado en su trono, su pueblo había mermado con el paso de los años. Del antiguo esplendor de los primeros nacidos poco quedaba ya, con el correr de los años las historias de antiguas batallas y de las alianzas entre hombres y elfos se limitaban a simples cuentos de ancianos a niños.

Ya nada quedaba en esta tierra para los seres mas hermosos que algunas vez la pisaron, su futuro aguardaba del otro lado del mar. Los que fueron sus compañeros en la mas grandiosa de todas las guerras libradas hacia tiempo que habían partido al sueño eterno, ahora solo el enano Gimli acompañaba al último rey de los elfos. Juntos viajarían por las aguas una última vez.

El rey salió de sus pensamientos cuando las grandes puertas de plata se abrieron, majestuosa entró la mas grandiosa reina elfica que alguna vez pisara Arda. 

"aiya dama Galadriel"- dijo Legolas con una reverencia.

"aiya rey Legolas"- respondió la reina con una sonrisa. 

"¿ a que debo el honor de su visita?"- se atrevió a preguntar el elfo rubio.

"he venido a preguntar sobre alguien...."- Galadriel guardo silencio un momento pero al notar que Legolas esperaba que continuara agregó –"he escuchado hace mucho tiempo ya que mi guerrero Haldir murió durante la batalla del abismo de Helm en Rohan. He venido a preguntarte si es eso cierto"- finalizó la reina

Legolas no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa al conocer el motivo que había traído a la reina hasta su morada pero aún recordaba las palabras que Haldir le dirigiera hacia muchos años ya sobre su gran amor. Podía sentir el gran dolor que pesaba en el corazón de la noldor, así que decidió no hacerla esperar mas.

"Él fue herido pero no murió"- respondió por fin Legolas

Galadriel casi cae al suelo desvanecida de la impresión, su corazón latía con rapidez y emoción. El amor de su vida estaba vivo, debía encontrarlo cuanto antes – "dime oh gran rey, donde esta él ahora? Acaso ha navegado a Valinor? Dime porque si es así he de embarcarme cuanto antes"- la urgencia en la voz de la reina provocó una sonrisa en Legolas pero por respeto a los sentimientos de la reina se apresuró a responder – "no, mi señora....él esta aún en Arda, la última vez que lo vi fue hace un par de años en lo que alguna vez fue Imladris"- continuó el rey.

"debo partir de inmediato"- dijo Galadriel apresurada, con la felicidad visible en su blanco rostro pero se detuvo y se volvió a preguntarle al elfo rubio – "sabes...si acaso....él se ha casado?"- preguntó lentamente la reina

Legolas no pudo menos que sonreír ante tal pregunta – "no, mi señora. Él nunca se casó"- Galadriel sonrió y salió deprisa del salón, sin detenerse a escuchar que Legolas le decía- "nos veremos pronto en Valinor, dama blanca"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haldir miraba por un gran balcón el sol ocultarse tras las montañas. Imladris hacía mucho tiempo ya que había sido abandonada por sus habitantes, con la partida de Elrond  los elfos que aún permanecían se fueron también. Elladan y Elrohir le habían pedido que partiera con ellos rumbo a las tierras imperecederas hacía casi 50 años pero él se había negado, no podía obligar a su corazón a desprenderse de esa habitación donde hacia tantos siglos ya su alma rebosara de dicha entre los brazos de su único y gran amor.

Muchas veces se preguntó como es que aún vivía y no había muerto de tristeza y soledad, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. La esperanza, si la esperanza de que algún día ella volvería....pero con el pasar de los siglos su alma iba apagándose. Haldir se levantó y dio media vuelta para recostarse en la cama pero lo que vio lo dejo helado. Ahí de pie estaba Galadriel, Haldir no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Pensó que era una visión pero deshecho el pensamiento cuando ella se arrojó a sus brazos envuelta en llanto.

"Haldir!!! Te amo!!!"- sollozó ella entre sus brazos

"eres tu? En verdad eres tú?"- preguntó él aún sin creérselo

"soy yo  mi elfo guerrero....creí que habías muerto en la guerra del anillo"- dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amante.

"no, aquí estoy. Llevó siglos aguardándote"- dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa como las de antaño.

"ahora estamos juntos y nunca mas nos separaremos"- dijo Galadriel besando a Haldir. Él la levanto y la llevó a la cama, esa cama que hacía tantos siglos ya había presenciado su demostraciones de amor y una vez mas lo presenció.

Galadriel abrió lentamente los ojos suplicando a Erú porque no hubiera sido un sueño, como tantas otras veces. Pero no, él estaba ahí a su lado, descansando entre sus brazos. 

"quisiera parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome, con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote, mi elfo guerrero"- susurró ella a Haldir. Él abrió los ojos como escuchando sus palabras.

"no necesitas hacerlo, tenemos la eternidad por delante"- sonrió él besándola.

**FIN**

**NOTAS:**

MIL GRACIAS ALEJANDRA!!!!!!!!!! Sin ti no habría podido terminar este fic. Se agradece en verdad y que decir de yashi y uki que me animan con mis fics. GRACIAS!


End file.
